universe11nfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Morningstar
Lucius Morningstar, also known as Larry Laughter, Lucifer, Lucky Lenny Lucio, among other names, is the Devil/Lord of the Hell itself within Universe 11-N, and he stars in many stories, including Centrallia College, Reverence, My Best Friend From Hell, Infamy, My Life Stuck In Someone Else's Body, Live For Laughter (Story), among many others. BACKGROUND According to the universes lore, existence came to be as did humans through traditional evolutionary theory, before there was any God or Satan, or Heaven or Hell. The first mortal human to ever die simply found himself in a black void of nothingness known as Limbo. When other humans began to die, he took it upon himself to guide them throughout the void and comfort them, and he took up the mantle of Death (Character), which he has stayed as ever since. As time grew on, more people kept dying, Limbo was becoming overcrowded and chaotic, and people whom had disputes in life starting having disputes in Limbo as well. So, Death decided that he would split and organize AfterLife into sections: Heaven for the good souls, Hell for the wicked souls, and Purgatory for the souls that not even he could decide where to put. But since Death had existed for so long, he became tired and started to realize that he could not manage every single aspect of everything that came after one died. So, Death picked two souls among the many whom had died in his time, the purest soul, and the most wicked soul. The purest soul was a man whom took up the Heavens as the first God (capital G), and the most wicked soul was an early incarnation of Lucius - then going by simply Lucifer - more brutal and hate-filled. God modeled Heaven as what he thought a reward would be, whereas the demonic and more beastly Lucifer modeled Hell as a source for eternal, unending torment. Many, many years later (around the time of the crusades), one particular individual died and his soul was cast down to Hell. This is the one of A Man Whom Knew Only Hatred (Story), and as that story went, the man beat Lucifer to death with his bear hands, before simply walking out of Hell into Limbo, presumably never to be seen again. With Lucifer dead and no one to take his place as there had been people to take the place of God over the years, Lucifer's son Azazel, began to panic. Trying desperately to bring his father back, Azazel made an unspeakable deal with dark entities beyond mortal or even immortal comprehension, and in the end, the Devil was brought back to life. Unfortunately, his reanimation had many side-effects. When the Devil came back, he did not come back in the same beastly demonic form as before, but he came back within the body of the second darkest soul in Hell, whom was sacrificed for the ritual. Also, the Devil had gained more abilities such as shape-shifting and a new inexplicable charm for manipulation which was absent in his previous form. The Devil also seemed to be much more forgiving and less brutal than he was before, leaving behind most of the body horror-ridden methods of eternal torment and damnation to instead focusing on punishing sinners with much more personalized, psychologically damaging means. He also remodeled a very large portion of Hell to hold the souls of sinners after they had served their time of damnation, making Hell seem merely annoying and uncomfortably humid when one gets past the horrible sentence of suffering. But most of all, he no longer saw himself as Lucifer, bringer of darkness and prince to the wicked and suffering, but he began to go simply by Lucius Morningstar, the same name he had when he first lived. He also seemed more determined and manipulative, always working towards some far-off goal. This new version of his father terrified Azazel more than the beastly demon he used to be. TBAL The Council Of Hell (And Other Advisers) * Azazel (The Loyal Firstborn Of Lucifer, The Right Horn Of Satan) * Samael (The Overzealous Secondborn Of Lucifer, The Patron Spawn Of The Fallen, The Left Horn Of Satan) * Apophis (The Broken Lord Of Chaos) * Asmodeus (The Lord Of The Nine Levels) * Baphomet (The Lord Of Heresy Idols) * Belial (The Lord Of Those Without Worth) * Beelzebub (The Lord Of Paganism ) * Erlik (The Lord Of The Legion Teacher / Sin Father) * Ibris (The Lord Of Punishment Warden Mankind) * Lilith (The Lady Of Wanton Pleasure Seeking) * Mara (The Lady Of Temptation) * Mephistopheles (The Lord Of Deals) TBAL Category:Characters Category:Lucius Category:Centrallia College Category:Lucius Morningstar Category:Lucifer Category:Lucky Lenny Lucio Category:Caine's Case Investigations Category:Reverence Category:Rapture Category:Live For Laughter Category:My Best Friend From Hell Category:My Life Stuck In Someone Else's Body Category:Larry Laughter Category:Eldritch Being Category:Hell